memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Q Gambit, Part 5
(IDW ongoing) | number = 39 | miniseries = The Q Gambit | minino = 5 | writer = Mike Johnson | creative consultant = Roberto Orci (story consultant) | artist = Tony Shasteen | letterer = Neil Uyetake | editor = Sarah Gaydos | published = November 2014 | publisher = IDW Publishing | date =2369 (Kelvin timeline) | stardate = | altcover = 220px }} "The Q Gambit, Part 5" was the 39th issue of IDW Publishing's 2011 [[star Trek (IDW)|ongoing series of Star Trek]] comics, written by Mike Johnson. This was the fifth of six parts in The Q Gambit story arc, illustrated by Tony Shasteen. Summary ;PREVIOUSLY IN STAR TREK : The extra dimensional trickster known as Q has thrown Captain Kirk and the crew of the ''Enterprise decades into the future of their timeline. In this era, the armies of the Dominion have assumed control of most of the Alpha Quadrant, including Earth. A small band of rebels resists Dominion control, but all will be lost if the mad Cardassian Dukat's ultimate scheme succeeds...'' The streaks down to the Resistance planet "Paradise" only to be met with radio silence. Much to the crew's horror, the Dominion has found the planet and bombed the outpost into rubble. Beaming down, the only survivors to be found are Jake Sisko and Jadzia Dax, the former amazed to see while the latter questions on the status of Kira Nerys. Aboard Terok Nor, Dukat has merged with the Pah-wraith and claims that there is now only one power in the galaxy: Dukat. The Prophet leaps at Kira only for Dukat to strike the Bajoran dead with his newfound power to 's horror. The Prophet vanishes but this is of no concern to Dukat who is assured of his victory. In spite of the Cardassian's confidence and McCoy's pessimism, remains confident for he is assured of one fact: James T. Kirk still lives. On Paradise, Kirk screams for Q who appears. The omnipotent being reveals that again, despite all evidence to the contrary, the Dominion victory is not Q's no-win scenario rather only a small part of it. Assuring Kirk that his part will soon be done, Q directs him to Sisko who has now become the host for the last Prophet. After examining the Prophet's memories, Sisko insists that they must head back to Terok Nor immediately. Aboard the , Cardassians and Jem'Hadar man the bridge controls as Dukat orders a course set of the wormhole, intending to ascend. Aboard the station, has finally managed to override their cell's security. As he, and sneak out, they are immediately set upon by the guards escorting McCoy and Spock, the distraction allowing Spock to apply the Vulcan nerve pinch to their captors. Accessing the station's computer, Chekov finds the Enterprise is leaving the station. Given that it is extremely unlikely Kirk has regained control of the ship, McCoy wonders where the rest of the command crew is. The Defiant drops out of warp just in time to see the Enterprise enter the wormhole. Dukat soon hails them taunting them to follow him beyond the event horizon. Though Kirk insists they follow, Sisko overrules him. The Wraiths rule the dimension in the wormhole and are too powerful to to be fought before a communication comes in from Chekov on the station. Kirk reiterates his opinion to rally and follow Dukat but another voice supports Sisko. Q steps out from the viewscreen and highlights the dilemma. If the Defiant follows, it will instantly be destroyed. If the Defiant stays where it is, it will eventually be destroyed. This, as Kirk correctly deduces, is the no-win scenario that Q wanted to show him. And now Kirk must make a choice. And based on the choice he makes, Q and the entirety of the Q Continuum will cease to exist... References Characters :Q • • Benjamin Sisko • Miles O'Brien • Keiko O'Brien • Odo • Jake Sisko • Jadzia Dax • Skrain Dukat • Kira Nerys • • • • • • Starships and Vehicles • Location : Terok Nor • Paradise • Bajoran wormhole Races & cultures :Q Continuum • Prophets • Pah-wraith • Jem'Hadar • Human • Changeling • Trill • Cardassian • Vorta • Vulcan • Bajoran States and Organizations Dominion Other references :energy • humanoid • lifeform • matter • space • time • universe Appendices Related stories * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine * The Primate Directive, Issue 1 Images Cover gallery file:IDW TOS 39.jpg|Regular Cover IDW TOS 39B.jpg|Photo Cover Variant Connections (IDW series) | before = The Q Gambit, Part 4 | after = The Q Gambit, Part 6 }} External link * category:tOS comics